


Spiritu Transita Sine

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bloodlust, Demon Kurt, Demon Summoning, Halloween, M/M, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercedes summoned demon!Kurt but has "no use" for him since she wanted a demon for herself so she pawns it to Blaine who doesn't quite know what to do with that young demon who goes after puppies like a kid in a candy store ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiritu Transita Sine

It’s weird here in the ether.

Waiting to find a purpose, waiting to be summoned to help an Earthling.

Kurt supposes that it’s fine, watching himself turn into smoke every time the Human calling for a demonic intervention actually gets more precise in his wish, and one of his brethren pops out of their realm.

It’s almost fun.

But Kurt longs to go to the physical plan, to use his powers to defend a witch or exerce revenge on a wizard’s behalf.

When his hands starts appearing in front of him, when his body gets more and more corporeal and he starts feeling a pull from his center, Kurt almost can’t believe it.

And yet, here he goes!

_To the Human world!_

The smoke arounds him dissipates, and he blinks to take his surroundings in.

His caller is obvious, the dark-skinned witch standing beyond a circle of five black candles–and no drapes nearby, good, at least the humans have learned their lessons, Kurt does not care for a repeat of July 64, thank you very much–and a bowl of bloody water.

Ah, lavender, that’s a nice touch, even if the flowers are dried.

“I can’t believe it worked,” she whispers, putting the burning sage away before moving closer to Kurt.

Right now, he needs a reflective surface, because he has no idea what he looks like.

He’s tall, that’s for sure (or his witch is very, very tiny), and he can roll his shoulders and feel human muscles.

_Interesting._

So he must look pretty human.

A look to his side gives him a mirror and he can get a proper look.

_Not bad, if he may say so himself, not bad at all._

The black eyes are a bit odd, sure, but overall, Kurt thinks he could have done a lot worse.

“How can I serve you, Mistress?” he finally asks, and that is a nice set of vocal chords, well played!

The witch beams at him, arranging her dress. “I’m Mercedes,” she says, holding up her hands for him to lean against and receive her mark until he fulfills his task. “And you are?”

“Gadreel,” Kurt replies with his more common name, “but you can call me Kurt.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise. Back to why you, you know, summoned me?”

This witch is not like any of her kind that Kurt has frequented in the past.

 _Very interesting_ –a bit puzzling, sure. Usually, the Summoners do not waste time before asking for this and this and that. But interesting nonetheless.

“Would you be mine?” Mercedes asks, batting her eyelashes in what Kurt assumes to be a seductive fashion. Would probably work, too, if Kurt had not known for a long time that females of any species, of any plan of existence, are not what makes his blood boil and his carnal needs awaken.

“I am yours, Mistress,” Kurt replies, taking a small step backwards, “in a capacity that you need, but not the one you require.”

Mercedes pouts. “Even all the good looking demons are either gay or taken, I suppose,” she mumbles, crossing her arms over her chest before turning a glare towards Kurt. “What do you mean, a capacity I need?”

“If you summoned me, it means that your heart’s desire called for me and what I can give you,” Kurt explains, patting her shoulder with a declawed hand.

Mercedes looks up at him and gives him a wobbly smile. “I could use a friend,” she says, “but I will call for another demon nonetheless.”

“Ask for Samael,” Kurt says, thinking of his brother and how good a match he would be for Mercedes.

“The Seducer?”

“The very one. You would work perfectly together.”

“Hm,” Mercedes ponders her options before nodding in agreement. “But what can I do with you now?” she adds, and for a minute, Kurt really fears for his life, in a way he has not in the past centuries.

—

“Hum, Mercedes?”

“Yes, boo?”

“Who is that tall guy lurking in the corner of my apartment?”

Mercedes looks towards Kurt and with an eyeroll, waves at him to come closer. “Blaine, this is Kurt. He’s going to stay with you for a little while.”

“What?” Blaine and Kurt exclaim together, which only serves to illustrate how right Mercedes was in her idea in the first place.

“You want me to stay with a fairy?” Kurt asks, and Blaine turns a dark glare on him.

“You want me to stay with an homophobic asshole?” he retorts and Kurt, who was about to add something, closes his mouth and frowns at Blaine.

“Homophobic?” he repeats. “Sweet, innocent creature, how could I be homophobic, when I am the one who taught mankind the pleasure of men’s prostate?”

“Uh?”

Blaine stares at Kurt like he can’t make sense of what has just been said, and Mercedes pats his arm. “I think he meant fairy in the literal, magical sense, boo.”

“Oh. So he’s a …”

“Demon.”

“Of course.”

“Oh, please, Blaine, come on!” Mercedes exclaims, making her most efficient puppy eyes at her friend. “Just take care of him while I try to find a way to make him useful–”

“Hey!”

“–and besides, he can protect you against intruders!”

“What am I, a guard dog?”

“Kurt, shush.”

“…”

Blaine looks away from Mercedes, his eyes gliding up and down Kurt’s tall frame.

“I guess I could use the company,” he finally says, and Mercedes bites down on a giggle.

“Thank you boo.”

And with that, she’s off, leaving the pair alone in Blaine’s apartment.

“Sooo,” Blaine starts, clapping his hands awkwardly, “want to tell me about yourself? Get to know each other?”

Kurt cocks his head to the side. “Isn’t that what humans generally call a date?”

_Oh boy._

—

It’s fun, here on Earth.

Kurt feels like he’s discovering it all over again–thank Azazel the species managed to evolve in the last couple of centuries, but Kurt never would have expected them to go that far.

First and foremost :  _cheesecake_.

The human who created cheesecake was clearly inspired, and more than a little bit talented.

Second on his list :  _puppies_.

When Kurt was last roaming this plan, the wolves had not been domesticated–they made for a lovely snack too–but to see the diversity of dogs …

And they are so trustful!

Kurt used to love the thrill of the chase–he still does, actually, but the dogs actually come running towards him, and the younger the better.

“Kurt, put that puppy down immediately.”

Kurt is holding the animal in front of him, quite ready to calm the hunger that is pooling in his stomach–Belzebuth almighty, being corporeal is a pain in the astral ass–but Blaine’s warning is enough to stop him in his move.

“What?” he asks, wrinkling his nose when the puppy takes advantage of his distracted state to [lick ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/5b/93/7e/5b937e2088cc83781ec1371e32bc322d.jpg)his cheek–savage beast that it is.

Blaine gets closer, putting his hand around the puppy’s body to take it away from Kurt. “How many times, Kurt,” he scolds him, “puppies are not food. Puppies are pets, friends, companions.”

“Like a minion?” Kurt asks, picturing the creatures that never leave the seven rings of Hell.

Blaine snorts, scratching the ear of the puppy–to its delight, apparently. Odd creatures. “Sort of, I guess?”

Kurt sighs. “But they taste so good, you should tr–”

“No thank you!”

“What am I supposed to do with it, then?” Kurt insists, because if he’s going to stay in this realm, he might as well learn the codes and rules.

Blaine opens wide eyes and presses the puppy closer to his body. The creature closes its eyes in contentment, and for a split second, Kurt picture himself being pressed to Blaine’s body.

“You’re supposed to … well, love your pet,” Blaine says softly before whispering a teleporting spell to take the puppy back to its pen. “Cuddle them, and feed them, and be nice to them.”

Kurt lightens up. “Oh! So  _I_ could be your pet?”

Blaine turns a very interesting shade of red, like blood just flood to his face. “I–I, uh, I guess? But you’re not a pet,” he adds, straightening up his bow tie and his shirt. “You’re a demon, can’t be tamed, all that jazz …”

“What jazz?”

Kurt is pretty sure that there is no music around, but again, he’s getting adjusted to this plan–and Humans are weird.

Though “his” human is particularly odd..

“No, Kurt,” Blaine says with a tremor in his voice–a quick read of his aura tells Kurt that he’s amused–, “it’s an expression, like etcaetera.”

“Oh.”

“But do you want  _me_ to … keep you?” Blaine asks, hesitant, his aura vibrating purple and blue showing his curiosity and his … enthusiasm?

Kurt feels weird, like he’s phasing through something even though he’s fully corporeal. Usually, humans–even the ones summoning him–want him to be gone as quickly as possible.

But Blaine seems to … want Kurt to stay around?

“Do  _you_ want to keep me?” Kurt retorts, taking a hotdog from a passing cart–it’s nothing like a roasted puppy but it will do.

Blaine scrambles to pay the human pushing the cart before resuming his walk next to Kurt. “Sure,” he says in reply to Kurt’s question, “I mean–it’s fun to see you learn about this Earth, about our customs …”

They pass two human males, holding hands and looking at each other with an emotion Kurt can’t define.

He can see the connection between them, though, between their hearts, like a red string that keeps them together.

That has a name, in all the different plans and different realms, but Kurt’s kind has never been included in that particular bond.

“You want us to be mates?” he asks, munching on the questionable meat, and Blaine stops walking, seemingly frozen.

“Excuse me?”

Kurt gulps down the meat, throwing away the bread and licking his claws. “Since Mercedes passed her mastership of me onto you, and since you don’t seem to have any avenging for me to exact, that’s as good a way to pass the time as any?”

Blaine’s aura is veering into green territory, and there are actual sparks coming from his fingertips.

For the second time since Kurt has been pulled from the ether, he’s more than a little terrified.

“You want us to be a couple because you’re bored?” Blaine asks, cocking his head to the side as he apparently tries to reign in all that anger.

Kurt is still terrified, but there is the definite awakening of a hunger no amount of dogs and cheesecakes will appease.

Blaine’s anger and demonstration of power is really, really arousing.

Abaddon be his witness, Blaine could rule Earth and Hell with all that he’s controlling.

Kurt wants to see him use at least a portion of it on himself.

“And because I am attracted to you, yes,” Kurt replies, coming closer to Blaine, close enough to put declawed fingers on Blaine’s chest to feel his heartbeat.

There is something to say for the sense of touch, how it allows him to feel Blaine, feel his life force under his fingertips.

Humans are so lucky, and they don’t even know it.

“K-kurt?”

A flick of his fingers, and Kurt can feel the barriers Blaine built for himself, from himself, against the fire in his veins, against the darkness that gave birth to Kurt and his brethren.

Such a delicious darkness, Kurt would gladly surrender to it.

But such strong barriers–the contact nearly dissipates Kurt back to the ether.

Kurt looks up, his dark eyes diving into Blaine’s darkening ones.

Really, so delicious.

“Blaine?” he whispers, hands flat on Blaine’s chest as he slowly lets his claws push against the fabric.

Blaine’s pupils take over his eyes, leaving only a ring of gold to catch the light and Blaine covers Kurt’s hands with his.

“Let’s go home.”

—

Having a demonic lover is …

Peculiar.

Yeah, let’s go with peculiar.

Being so vulnerable and yet so powerful, so alive but on the verge of death–the French have it right, with their “ _petite mort_ ”–, to give so much but to get just as much …

Being with someone as ancient and yet as …  _innocent_ , yes, innocent in his lack of knowledge of Blaine’s world, as Kurt is an experience Blaine thinks all humans, possessing Magic or not, should experience to truly comprehend the complex layering of the Worlds.

But Blaine doesn’t share.

By magical laws and by reciprocated choice, Kurt is  _his_.

And he’s  _Kurt’s_.

It’s peculiar, and complex, and mind blowing on so many levels–and yet so simple.

They belong to each other, because of Mercedes’ summon, because their hearts echo each other’s beats, because they belonged to each other in another realm and in a different time maybe.

They just … do.

Even if Blaine has to keep his sulfuric boyfriend from eating puppies, and even if Kurt has to accept the fact that Blaine will not unleash his full powers to become an Overlord.

(Spoilsport)


End file.
